superseven_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Kid King One VS. Android European IPTV Boxes
Resmarbien Bermundo vs. European IPTV Boxes is an uploaded episode of SuperSevenKids. Res angrily watching European IPTV Boxes Characters * Resmarbien Bermundo * Courtney Sypnosis European TV Channels has blacked out all channels owned by European Broadcasting Union including VGTRK, Telewizja Polska, 1+1 Media Group, Deutsche Welle, Ceska Televize, Television España, Croatian Radiotelevision, Radio Television Serbia and a Macedonian Radio Television. The video begins with Res picking up the telephone to contact Amazon Fire TV Stick. Answers only to get a rude request for complaint department. She complies, as Courtney's Laughs Res starts getting racist as the complaint line picks up, saying the clean words "Darn Shoot!". he says that they took away TVP1 HD, Russia HD, TVP Info, Russia 24 and more. He continues ranting at the complaint department and trying to clean them out because they took of'' Russian Dramas and Polish Dramas. Apparently he has had a European TV Network for a year and a half. While continuing the rant, he tries to rush the line and explains that he 4 friends He asks why they took off MiniMini+, ''Kasia i Mim-Mim and a TVP ABC and Karusel, Masha and the Bear in English or Masha i Medved in Russian or Masza i Niedźwiedź in Polish. ''Then he tells Irina he's going to blow. He threatens to come down here and deal with it "himself". Unlike when Res finally decides to ease up and address the situation calmly. But this eventually fails once he mentions TVP ABC, MiniMini+ or Karusel (due to his friends being "held hostage" due to yes TV). He thinks that everybody at the complaint department are from European countries because they "don't treat people right" He tells Irina that he has on Karusel and that he's Res. Res walks back and fourth talking about his army of subscribers while kicking a chair down in the kitchen, he throws a few stuff around while clean out Irina makes and more threats. Once he hangs up, he apologizes to Samuel and Courtney that he didn't to blow up like that Later, white complaining to Courtney about the whole Telewizja Polska situation, she's told that he doesn't have Cable Box. turns out he has European IPTVs, and that reason he thought he had European TV Networks was because it was "direct" when he turned the TV on. The video ends with Res saying "Fudge You, European IPTVs" Trivia * He announces MiniMini+ a.k.a., Mini Mini * He also refers to Kate and Mim-Mim as a "piece of shoot bunny cartoon show * A year after this video, It is revealed he had European IPTVs, when a video was made about him complaining to them * Irina is neither seen, however, nor spoken of in this video, This is rarity for videos 2016 and after that include both Res and Courtney * The channels mentioned as taken away where TVP ABC, Karusel, Mini Mini, Tiji, TVP1, and Russia HD * The shows mentioned as taken away where, ''Masha and the Bear, Kate and Mim-Mim, Smeshariki and My Little Pony